


A Series of Dreams

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Agent!Levi, Collars, Drugged Eren but not during smut, Drugs, Dubcon elements but pretty okay, Handcuffs, Humiliation, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Party, Rape/Non-con Elements, Secret Organization, Smut in third chapter, Spanking, Violence has nothing to do with smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 23:36:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6304648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sleep tight, Eren. You don't get any rest in the land of the dead.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This has got to be the weirdest thing I've written, but that's cool

Eren

I awoke to a room of little light and other terrified people in the dark. There was no way of telling where I was and I could do nothing but move my arms and breathe. I was sitting on the floor cross-legged, along with the other people in the room. The only reason I knew that there were others here was the wretched sound of an occasional sob or gasp. There was just enough soft orange light so that I could only make out the dirt-coated faces directly in front of me, not that I exactly wanted to.

I didn’t know why I couldn’t move, but there was no sound coming from my mouth each time I tried to speak, and my legs wouldn’t budge.

After a good two hours or more, a door on the far side of the room opened, and a great amount of light raced into the room and across the bodies around me. A rat scampered over my lap, and after that I found it in me to stand in shock, looking at the floor in a desperate search for the creature.

When I looked up again, there was a man in front of me. I hadn’t heard him approach. The people around me gave no reactions, and when I looked to check for one, I found that they all lay on the floor in a rotten stench only definable as death.

The man wrapped a strong hand around my arm, leading me out of the room on stumbling feet, while I was trying to avoid the bodies that the man didn’t seem to notice.

Soon enough we were enveloped in light and the door was shutting on those dead bodies behind us.

Levi

The day was overcast and gray and cold with a harsh wind, but showed no sign of true rain. The path was old and gray and of crumbling stone. It lead through pastures of dead grass, sheep, and lead up and up and up until it became difficult for me to breathe.

Yet I trudged on, and kept my eyes ahead.

The warehouse came into view far ahead of me on the path.

~

It was dark, and late, and all I could see ahead of me was the same warehouse that I'd been looking at in the distance for hours on end as I slowly approached it. Now that it was so late, I could only barely make out the shape of it. What I truly saw was the pair of eye-like white lights that sat perched on either corner of the building. I kept my head down as I walked into the pool of light that they offered.

The warehouse was around four stories high, from what I could tell. They'd told me that I needed only to pay any attention to the third. There was a staircase on the side of the building which I decided to take.

By the time I got to the third floor, I was feeling acrophobic. The ground was far away, and there weren't rails to cling to.

I paused and looked at the door. He was behind this door. They told me that he'd be waiting, but they didn't tell me what he'd be waiting for. They also told me that he was going to be frightened, and that I needed to be firm with him in order to maintain his cooperation.

My orders were simple: obtain the target, and break him. They didn't tell me how to break him, or why. I wasn't supposed to know the reasons. But I had an idea of how to break him.

I didn't know at all how he would react.

Maintain control, I told myself. Stay calm.

I opened the door.

Eren

The man kept ahold of me by my shoulders, leading me out the door and into a blinding artificial light. He kept me in front of him, not allowing me to see him as he lead me down the stairs that I wasn't aware were there.

We went down and down and down, and then a sleek black car came into view. The man behind me pushed me up against it and I felt a cold pair of handcuffs close around my wrists.

A piece of black cloth covered my vision. I heard a car door open and I was guided down to sit, and then the door closed.

There were muffled voices outside of my window, and after a few minutes the driver's door opened. An engine was turned on, soft and purring. The car jerked into action, slamming my head against the leather seat behind me. The air was filled with salt and mint, and it made my nose itch.

My pulse kept calm in my throat, but I didn't feel anywhere near serenity. I didn't know what was happening. I felt the stickiness of death clinging to my clothes even after we had left the warehouse.

Levi

I let my eyes adjust to the darkness of the room before me. The stench of rotten flesh, which was no stranger to me, poured out of every crevice and into the cold night air around me. I struggled not to cough.

I stepped through the bodies as quickly as possible, my eyes set on the dazed boy sitting up in the back of the large room.

Once I was in front of him I jerked him to his feet and snapped my fingers in front of his unfocused eyes. “Eren.” I said.

He didn't respond, and his eyes drifted before they settled past me. He seemed to be in some sort of drugged state. I wasn't surprised.

I would be surprised if he even remembered what he did wrong, in order to get here.

Eren

The drive was long. It gave me a while to sober up. The car jerked at every possible instance on a rough driving surface. My head cleared more and more with every bump of the seat underneath me, while memories came flooding back.

A party. A cute girl. Her cute girlfriend. The boy that I was there with, a year younger than me and an inch taller. The house was large, and the music was loud. There were drugs in every corner and sex on the dancefloor. Someone grabbed my hand in a mass of people and drug me upstairs. I was drunk. He smelled like lemons. He was tall and muscular and stopped in the middle of a hallway to grab my hips firmly and start to rut against me. My hands were held above my head and my feet were taken out from under me.

Suddenly I was on the ground, and someone was whispering into my ear.

“Sleep tight, Eren. You don't get any rest in the land of the dead.” The voice was tight and rough and still heavy with lust.

The car came to a stop. The driver door opened and closed, and retreating footsteps could be heard from where I sat. However, I didn't leave the car for a good thirty minutes, my breathing heavy and pulse wild as I realized what was happening.

Levi

I kept him facing ahead in front of me, careful not to let him trip as I guided him down the stairs.

I didn't expect to see my car sitting calmly between the two spotlights of the building, not the man cloaked in shadows behind it. He nodded to me as I cuffed and blindfolded Eren, pushing him into the back seat and slamming the door.

The man lit a cigarette as he circled around to face me.

“I always liked the dirty workers that boss picked out.” He said, puffing smoke. He was tall, and had a head full of neatly slicked back blonde hair. His eyebrows were bushy, and lips thick.

I sighed as a raindrop felt on my cheek. “I always like the places that he decided to get rid of pesky people. But I can't say that I appreciate the treatment of my latest client. I'll have to bathe him beforehand.”

The man held out his hand. As I shook it, he said, “My name is 84B. It's a pleasure meeting you.”

“207,” I said. “Did you come to give me advice or just the car?”

He flicked the cigarette away. “They want me to debrief you on how to go about this boy. They say that he’s got a lot of fire to him. He may be a hassle.” 84B looked into the window at the boy, and then crossed himself. “All he needs is a little tough love, they said.”

I smiled, the golden cross around my neck chiming on its chain. “I'm the best for the job, then.”

“So they tell me.” 84B said. His voice lowered to a whisper. “Don't go easy on him. They say he deserves what he gets.”

I nodded, tipping my hat to him as I circled around the car to the driver's side door. “See you again sometime, then.”

84B nodded, and waved me away.


	2. Chapter 2

Eren

Eventually I was retrieved from the car, and lead inside a building. After many flights of stairs and and a closed and locked door, I was stationed in the center of a room.

I felt a pair of cold hands slowly undoing my blindfold. 

I swallowed as the black cloth was removed. The room I stood in was white, with white walls, a white ceiling, and a white tiled floor. There was a good amount of blue light shining in from the room behind me, but none came directly from this room, which left the far corners darkened.  
There was a shower in front of me, a sink to my right, and a bathtub full of steaming water to my left. The bathroom smelled like olive oil and clean lavender, and I felt inadequate in my state of dirt-covered clothes and drying blood.

My captor circled to face me, letting the silk blindfold fall to the floor. The handcuffs were left on.

The man in front of me wore a crooked smile. He had exceedingly pale skin and starch grey eyes. His hair, jet black and undercut, was pulled back into a short ponytail. He kept his head high, wearing a tight grey waistcoat over a black dress shirt with its sleeves rolled up. He wore tight black dress pants and old-fashioned brown and white saddle shoes.

He had a tattoo on his neck of a diamond inside of a rectangle.

He brought his hands up and cracked his knuckles, eyes raking over me. He unbuttoned and pulled off his waistcoat, tossing it to the side. Then, he pulled his hand back.

He hit me so fast that I didn't have time to flinch. His hand pulled across my face in a loud crack, leaving my chest heaving and my cheeks red. My face stung as the blood rushed to the surface. My hair fell into my face, and my fists strained against the handcuffs.

“Good.” His voice rumbled in my chest.

I snapped my eyes in his direction, glaring hard as the last remnants of the drugs in my system faded away. 

“You look and smell terrible. If this is going to go well, you are going to cooperate long enough for me to clean you. Understand?” The man put his hand out. “My name is Levi.”

I frowned.

“Oh right,” he said, snapping his hand away. “You're temporarily disabled. It looks like you’ll need some assistance.”

He reached out for my shirt. I jerked back.

“You keep your hands off of me, bastard.” My voice was scratchy from my having gone so long without using it, but I was understandable.

He shushed me, taking firm hold of my collar. “You'll be fine,” he cooed, undoing my top button. “Everything’s fine.”

He looked up at me through his lashes, smirking as he pulled open the next button slowly. I swallowed.

Levi

The ride gave me time to think about what I needed to prepare when I got home, so that it didn't take too much time when we arrived. I am used lots of different possibilities, but decided on just a few that I thought might do more good than others.

As soon as we pulled up outside of my personal HQ, I jumped out of the car and ran inside, and up to my bedroom on the top floor. For how big the residence was, my bedroom was quite modest. It was the smallest room on the top floor aside from the bathroom, and held only a king sized bed, a bedside table, a loveseat, and two dressers on either wall. 

I started cleaning immediately. I replaced the sheets on my bed, got rid of all dirty clothes, and his everything personal from any possible line of sight. I locked the bedside table and clothing dresser and put the key under my mattress.

Then came the fun.

I pulled the lamp out from behind the loveseat and replaced it with a pole with a single hook on it. I attached a long chain with two handcuffs to the hook and secured it. I pulled a box out of my secondary dresser and placed it on the foot of my bed. 

I pulled back my hair and rolled up my sleeves, taking one last look in the mirror before swallowing my nerves.

Eren

Once my shirt is off, he starts to undo my shoelaces. He's kneeling in front of me, and I fantasize about kneeing him in the head, knocking him unconscious, and running. It's be simple, really. Only a jerk of the leg and I'd be free from whatever plans he had for me. 

But nothing can make me do it. I'm too entranced by the way he looks, head down and on one knee. I can't bring myself to ruin the picture, and I make it up to myself by telling myself that there'll be another opportunity.

He pulls my shoes off, and his hands clamp onto the button oh my pants, pulling them and my underwear down before I can stop it. 

Suddenly I'm standing before this stranger, naked, as he drinks me in. No position I try can help me hide from his eyes. He stands back for a moment before taking my arm and pulling me over to the bathtub, full of steaming water.

“Get in,” he says, taking soap and a small towel out of the mini cabinet nearby.

“No.” I say, keeping my ground.

He sighs, and shakes his head. “Am I going to have to wrestle you through every small task?” He says.

“If that's what it takes.”

Levi sighs again and sets the soaps and such down on the tiled floor. “You what something is that you'll never be able to fight, Eren?”

I narrow my eyes.

He places both of his hands on my chest. “Gravity.” He whispers.

I go tumbling back into the hot water as he pushes me, my knees bending over the side of the tub and my head narrowly missing the edge, landing with my arms under me. Water goes everywhere with the force of impact, making the tiles slippery and ruining Levi's clothes.

Levi acted peeved as he slowly removed his ladden clothes. He did it bit by bit, his shirt, undershirt, pants, and shoes coming off separately. 

He had miles and miles of pale, uninterrupted skin with hard muscles underneath. When he turned around to set them on the counter, I noticed something.

He had a large laceration scar on his lower back, and a tattoo of a star inside of a uppercase C on his left ass cheek. 

I looked away as he walked back. 

“You know, you're a real hassle,” he said, pulling on a thin bathrobe. “They told me you had fire, but. . .” He shrugged, and kneeled next to the tub.

He picked up a bottle of soap.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut ahead

Levi

Getting Eren upstairs was easy enough. He was still a bit clumsy, and every once and awhile would mumble incoherently about the subconscious and how dreams functioned. 

I wonder what he did for a living.

Once he was standing in my bathroom, bedroom door locked, I took up the courtesy to remove his blindfold. I walked around to the front of him, letting the blindfold hit the floor. 

I couldn't stop from grinning, taking in the boy before me. He looked like something out of a comic book. He has a busted lip, hazy eyes, and dirt and blood all over his tattered clothes.

I cracked my knuckles as I thought about my next move. To maintain flexibility, and certainly not to draw his attention to my chest, I took off my waistcoat and threw it aside. 

Then I slapped him with all of my might. It was a slap that left him gasping and blushing, straining against his restraints as a Superman curl fell onto his forehead.

“Good,” I said, not really sure why I was saying  
it.

He glared at me from under his eyelashes as his eyes cleared up. It was a pretty picture. 

“You look and smell terrible. If this is going to go well, you are going to cooperate long enough for me to clean you. Understand?” I reached out, as if wanting to shake his hand. “My name is Levi.”

He looked unamused.

“Oh right,” I said, pulling my hand back. “You're temporarily disabled. It looks like you’ll need some assistance.”

I reached out for him. 

“Keep your hands off of me, bastard,” he said. His voice sounded like he’d swallowed a pint of sand. Probably felt like it, too.

I shushed him as I took ahold of his shirt anyway. “You’ll be fine, everything's fine.”

After his shirt comes off, I pull off his shoes. Once those are gone, I rid him of his pants. I take a moment to assess the damage that's been done.

He's got multiple bruises on his ribcage and lower stomach, but no bones appear to be blown. He's got a nasty rub on his left calf, and a trickle of blood running from a closed wound on his left forearm.

I decide that it's best if I get to work quickly. I take his right arm in hand and pull him over to the tub. I'm pleased to see that the water is still hot. 

“Get in,” I say, pulling what I need out of the small cabinet beside the tub.

Ever defiant, he says, “No.”

I sigh. “Am I going to have to wrestle you through every small task?” 

“If that's what it takes,” He says, setting his jaw.

I set the things that I need down on the floor. “You know what something is that you'll never be able to fight, Eren?”

He narrows his eyes.

My voice lowers to a whisper, and I place my hands on his chest as I say, “Gravity.”

I push him back just so, so that his head doesn't hit the side of the tub. 

Water goes everywhere. It's on the soaps, the towels, and me. I heave another sigh, and strip carefully, so that the ink doesn't bleed onto my skin. I fold my clothes and set them down on the counter behind me. I pull out a robe and wrap it around my shoulders.

I set a towel on the floor so that I can kneel, and take out another towel. Then, I get started.

Eren

He's very gentle. I squirm as he touches me, every square inch of my skin on fire when soap touches it. But he takes his time as he rubs the dirt and blood out of my skin. The whole process takes about twenty minutes, and then he stands.

“I trust that you can dry yourself and brush your own teeth? I'll be waiting for you.” Levi says this, and then leaves.

I climb out of the tub carefully, and grab a nearby towel. I walk over to the mirror next to the sink and examine myself. Hate to admit it, but Levi actually did a really good job. All of the wounds that had before looked terrible and infected are calm and clean and healthy. Nothing's been reopened, and most of the bruises seem to have shrunken in size.

I gently dry myself off as I examine myself, wincing every now and again as I test a bruise.

I find a clean toothbrush and an unopened bottle of toothpaste next to the sink. I brush my teeth until my gums bleed, and then I do it again. It feels like years of grime has piled on my tongue.

When I finish, I debate whether or not to go outside. The handcuffs lay on the counter, Levi having had to remove them due to lack of flexibility whilst cleaning me. I decide that there's nowhere to go, after searching the bathroom for a way out for a few minutes. The thing that annoys me the most is the fact that I'm still undressed. I'd looked for another bathrobe, but apparently there was only one.

I take a few deep breaths, and open the door.

Levi has redressed himself in a pair of dress pants and a white dress shirt, which only makes me feel more bare. He has a glass of bourbon in his hand, and sets it down when he sees me.

He stands up and walks over. His hair is loose, now, and looks soft as he picks up the box on the bed. The box is about four inches long and ten inches wide, and around two inches thick. It’s a deep coloured wood, and covered in turquoise flowers.

“Do you like it?” Levi sounds genuinely interested.

I run a hand over the surface, but quickly retract it. It's cold. I clench my jaw and look at Levi.

“What do you want?” I ask him.

He smiles. “I follow orders. I want to complete my mission.” His voice is soft. He turns the box around and opens the lid, so that the contents are out of my line of sight. His eyes scan over what's inside and he picks something up.

He places the box back onto the bed and closes it.

My eyes land on the item that he has in his hands and stay there. It's a collar. It's made of thick cream coloured leather, bit it's thin in width. It has an elaborate latch, and there's a logo in the center. I recognise it as the same one that's on Levi's neck.

I take a step back, but Levi is quicker. He has the collar wrapped around my neck in a flash, and no matter how hard I pull against it, it won't break and Levi doesn't budge. He uses the collar to pull me against him, and I brace my hands on his chest.

“Let go!” I yell. “Let go, bastard!”

Levi clasps the collar and hooks a finger under it, testing its tightness. I grab his wrist in an attempt to pull it away, but I find that I'm not strong enough.

“Eren.” He whispers. Something about his voice makes me shiver and still. 

Levi captures my lips with his, wrapping one hand firmly around my neck. His tongue darts out onto my lips, and he bites at my bottom lip. After a moment of standing still in shock, I open my mouth. Our tongues immediately begin a fight for dominance, with Levi in the lead. Eventually I give way, and he tilts my head for better access. 

When I pull away for air, he goes on to attack my neck. He stays clear of sensitive areas, but didn't shy away from leaving a few marks of his own. As he does this he takes my hands, relaxing them back to my sides. 

Eventually he looks up again, and goes back to his box. While he's looking through it, I toy with the latch on the collar. I can't figure out how to undo it, so I leave it alone.

Levi turns back to me and kisses me once more. While I'm distracted he clamps another pair of handcuffs onto my wrists.

I break away and look down at them. The chain is much longer than the other pair’s, but I'm still pissed. I look up at him, a snide remark ready on my tongue, but he winks and grabs my hips, walking me over to the loveseat in the corner of the room.

He attaches the handcuffs to the short chain dangling from a post behind the chair. I find that I have little room to move, my knees braced against the seat cushion. Levi sits down in front of me, looking up at me for a moment before pulling me into his lap forcefully.

I grunt and blush and try to pull away.

Levi holds onto me by my ass cheeks, however, keeping me firmly in place. He pulls me close to his body and attaches his lips to my neck. As he pulls my hips down into his lap, I can feel his heat through the pants that he’s wearing.

I whimper as he sucks on my pulse point, but quickly clamp my lips shut.

He pulls back eventually, and quickly unbuttons his shirt, pulling it off. Levi unbuttons his pants as well, pulling them down until his flushed and leaking cock is exposed.

He delves back into my skin, kneading the flesh of my ass in his hands.

“Dirty, dirty.” He says into my ear, nibbling. “You've been bad.”

He brings one hand up from my ass. He takes two of his fingers and places them in my mouth. “Suck,” he commands.

I shake with anticipation, one trembling arm on either of Levi's arms. I swirl my tongue around his digits, spitting them up. He pulls them out and they're coated in saliva.

“Good boy,” he coos. I flush in the face, squeezing my eyes shut as he reaches around me and pushes a finger in.

I collapse into him, one of his arms around my waist and the other busy with its task of preparation. Soon enough he was pushing a second finger in and curling them both.

I gasp and squeezed his arm. My cock pulsated against my stomach, leaking fast as Levi pressed relentlessly against my prostate.

“Want me, dirty boy?” He whispered, hot and wet in my ear.

When I didn't respond, he took the arm around my waist away and smacked my cheek.

I squealed, pulling up and away instinctively. As a consequence, I pulled off of his fingers.

He growled, gripping my hip as he replaced three fingers inside of me. I let out a long ragged moan, as he thrust into me brutally.

“L-levi. . .” I groaned, as he stretched me out.

“What was that, pet?” He asked. “You say you want to ride me?”

I whine, desperately writhing on his fingers.

Levi retracted his fingers slowly, letting me moan at the loss.

“Go ahead,” he says.

I tremble with effort, gasping for air as I angle myself over Levi's cock. I drop onto it slowly, adjusting to its size. Once I'm seated, I open my eyes.

Levi's chest is heaving, his face red and sweaty, but calm. His hair is in disarray, and his lips are slick with spit. His pupils are blown wide, consuming the grey.

I shiver.

With the bit of strength that I have, I raise up on Levi's cock and drop back down harshly. I moan long and quiet, and repeat the motion. Soon I have a slow but hard pace going, consistently bouncing.

Levi is moaning too, under me, but he's quiet. He puts a hand on my stomach as I bounce on him. I try a different angle until Levi's cock brushes my prostate. I groan, and feeling my climax closing in. 

“L-levi,” I say. “Ungh. . .”

Levi takes my cock in his spit-coated hand. He strokes it tight and fast, bring my orgasm reeling in.

Levi isn't far behind, coming inside me I'm a matter of three seconds. I moan at the feeling.

After a few minutes of our foreheads braced against each other and mixing breath, I pull off with a whine.

The handcuffs rattle, and I come down from my high, remembering where - and who - I am.

Levi is smirking as I look at him with cold, calculating eyes.

“Can't fight the friction, Mr. Yeager?” 

I stand up and sit down next to him, the cuffs only allowing my hands to go down so far.

“You know what my assignment was?” I ask.

Levi shakes his head, standing up. “No clue,” he says, shedding the rest of his clothes. “All I do is follow orders.”

I feel around in between the cushions while Levi's back is turned. He strides over to the bathroom and opens the door, turning on the light. He starts the shower and comes back to me, with a key in his hands.

He held his hands out for mine, and I give them to him.

“So I seem broken to you?” I say, as he unlocks my cuffs.

He looks into my eyes through his lashes. “Not yet,” he says. “But we both know you're close. And that's not because of my doings.”

The cuffs fall from my hands for one last time, the sweat-slick metal hitting the cushion next to me.

“Don't do anything stupid,” Levi says, walking back to the bathroom.

I continue searching through the loveseat’s cushions, searching for what they told me would be there.

Finally, I touch metal. I close my hand around the handle, pulling the beauty out of the seat. I open it up and find one bullet out of six available slots.

They were always careful around me, more than they had to be.

I stand up on shaky legs, still a bit high. But I calm down quickly, the 10mm resting nicely in my hand as I stride over to the bathroom.

The door is wide open, welcoming me and my fate with warm arms. I lean against the door way, eating up the way that Levi looks naked in the warbled glass of the shower walls. 

The hot water is too loud for him to be able to hear the cocking of my gun, but he turns around anyway. 

I smile as the bullet hits the glass, splitting it down the middle. It's a beautiful, perfect crack in the surface, but what's even more beautiful is the scarlet covering the bathroom floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What a wild ride, eh?


End file.
